


Senne's 20th birthday

by LotBubbel



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium), zoenne - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Senne's 20th birthday, zoenne fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotBubbel/pseuds/LotBubbel
Summary: It's the first time Senne celebrates his birthday with Zoë. It's mostly fluff.
Relationships: Senne De Smet/Zoë Loockx
Kudos: 16





	Senne's 20th birthday

_They were snuggled under their blanket on the couch watching a movie when Zoë’s phone went off. Senne made an annoying sound when Zoë reached for her phone. He looked confused up, yawned, and said_ , “What time is it?”  
Zoë _turned to him with a smile and_ said, “Midnight! Happy birthday!” _Senne smiled as she leaned to him for a kiss and_ said, “Thanks!”  
  
_She sat up and gave him a present. Senne looked curious at it and said_ , “You didn’t have to.”  
Zoë said, “I know, open it.”  
Senne _looked at the envelope and_ said, “It’s smaller than your Christmas gifts.”  
Zoë said, “I know, it’s something else.” _She looked excitedly at him._  
Senne _laughed as he pulled out a card, there was a gift card added for an indoor climb session._ He said, “Thanks? With you?”  
Zoë said, “Well last time you said you wanted to show me, so?”  
Senne said, “Nice!” _He leaned to her for a kiss and pulled her close for a hug._

…

 _Zoë made sure she was awake before Senne, which is always a bit of luck. She carefully held up his arm, moved away to get up, and looked over to him, still deeply asleep. She held herself in to kiss him, not wanting to wake him. Then tiptoed to the kitchen to make him breakfast in bed.  
_  
_Zoë_ _felt Senne lean against her back. She made a sad noise and_ said, “No!”  
Senne _looked over her shoulder and_ said, “Looks good!” _as he kissed her neck._  
Zoë _sighed and_ said, “It’s a surprise, well was. Why did you get up?” _She turned to him and looked at him._  
Senne _pouted and_ said, “You weren’t there? I woke up alone?” _Zoë shook her head with a smile and kissed him._ Zoë said, “Good morning, birthday boy!”  
Senne _grinned and_ said, “We can always skip breakfast?”  
Zoë said, “If you like cold food?” _Senne hummed yes as he kissed her. She let her hands go through his hair and pushed her close to him. He pulled her along with him, while kissing, towards her bedroom as she giggled._

…

Zoë said, “So about your birthday cake?”  
Senne said, “Hm? Where is it?”  
Zoë said, “We still need to make it?”  
Senne said, “You want me to make my own birthday cake?”  
Zoë said, “Yes! We can do it together?”  
Senne said, “Or buy one? Can we just cuddle all afternoon instead?”  
Zoë said, “But I bought all the ingredients?”  
Senne said, “Yes, I am good without one.”  
Zoë said, “Senne? Come on?”  
Senne said, “You are serious, aren’t you?” _Zoë leaned up and looked at him._  
Zoë said, “You wanted chocolate cake?”  
Senne said, “Yes, but..” _Zoë pulled his hands towards her._  
  
_While they were waiting for it to bake, they made hot cocoa. Senne topped it with marshmallows._

…

 _Zoë looked outside and gasped.  
_Senne said, “What’s wrong?”  
Zoë said, “Snow! Senne, it’s snowing!” _as she leaned to the window._  
Senne said, “Really?” _He stood beside her as he looked outside too._ “Yes! Let’s go!” _He took her hand, pulled her with him. They took their coats and went downstairs._  
_It was Senne who threw the first snowball. Zoë laughed as she reached for snow and threw some back while turning away for his next one. But he surprised her, took her waist, and twirled them around while they laughed._  
  
Senne said, “I love snow!” Zoë _pouted and_ said, “I thought you love me?” Senne said, “I love you more!”


End file.
